Good Little Girl Meets Bad Little Boy
by clolee.slowly
Summary: The Vampire King and The Daughter of Mother Nature. Their paths cross. Will romance bloom? Read and find out. :D Marshall Lee x OC
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! My name is Julia and my friend Karishma and I are writing a fanfiction. Just wanted to say that we do not own Adventure Time Or Any characters aired on the show. Hope you like the story =D**

* * *

** About Clover:**

**Name: Clover Grace**

**Age: 19 in human years**

**Powers: Summoning the dead, Good with Animals, Potions, Nature.**

**Story: At an early age the young vampire, Clover developed both good and bad powers as her mother is the famous 'Mother Nature,' and her father 'The Vampire King.' Her parents fought a lot but didn't split. At the age of 15, Clover ran away to live in the forest because of the stress her parents' fighting had brought her. At 16 her father died and, after that unfortunate event, her mother went missing. Everything changes when she meets a bad little boy named Marshall Lee.**

* * *

**About Marshall:**

**Name: Marshall Lee**

**Age 21 in human years**

**Powers: Summoning the Dead, Potion**

**Story: Marshall had normal vampire parents and a normal vampire life. When he was 10, his parents died from 'Unexpected Sunlight.' He now lives in a cottage not too long from Clover's house, by himself. He used to be friends with Fionna but they don't talk anymore since she ended up with Prince Gumball. Everything changes when he meets a good little girl named Clover grace.**

* * *

If you want to see how Clover/ Marshall looks, visit us on Google+ under the name of Clover Lee


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**still dont own adventure time or any characters aired on the show =|. Clover's POV was written by Rish and Marshall's was written by Juli xD **

* * *

**Clover's POV**

Well it's Thursday again. Time to go for my evening stroll in the forest. While walking, I felt a swift breeze behind me as if someone was flying. I turned around, hoping to punch Magic Woman or even Ice Queen, but, to my surprise, I was looking into the eyes of another vampire - a very handsome one to be clear. It was The Vampire King, Marshall Lee.

**Marshall's POV**

In all of my years as The Vampire King, I hadn't seen another vampire, so SUE me if i froze up when I saw the most beautiful vampiress right in front of me. She tensed and turned around.

"What?" She asked, obviously very annoyed. Think fast Marshall!

"Um- I just haven't seen another vampire in Aaa, thats all," I smirked

I liked this girl, I really did, but she was a good little girl, I guess I'm gonna have to change that

* * *

Yes yes we know our chappies are short, we're only 12 you know. Want your character in here? well we'll need a name, description and a story, like in the intro. Have an idea? TELL US!


	3. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**HOLA! Still don't own AT or any characters aired chappie 2 xD guess what? ya its gonna be short deal with it. hope you like :D**

* * *

`**Clover's POV**

Glob, If he wasn't that evil I might actually date him, And that smirk could send thousands of girls gasping for air. I didn't wanna be too obvious so I'll play it cool.

"Good to know!" I grinned sarcastically.

"So whats your name beautiful?" he asked

Beautiful? Oh Boy.. I could feel the pinkness grow in my cheeks.

"C-Clover," I stuttered

"Nice name," he remarked.

I knew that talking to him was bad news. I needed to say goodbye.

"I've gotta go, it was dandy meeting you Marshall!" I said as I turned. I took only a step before he was beside me, hovering.

" Why dont you hover? And how do you know my name? Stalker much?"

" You're The Vampire King! How could I not know you? And I don't like hovering, yeah? Yeah. Bye Marshall," and with that, I ran off, but as I left I could clearly hear him say " Your kinda odd," Oh Well...

**Marshall's POV**

** "**You're kinda odd, but I like that," I muttered, but she was gone before i could finish.

The sun started to seep through the forest trees. Morning already? I was in the exact same spot where I met her. I was about to head home when something glimmered on the ground. I picked it up. It was a locket. It was old and extremely fancy. I carefully opened it. Inside there was a couple, They both looked very familiar. I flipped it over and on the back, Two initials were carved-_ C.G. _I assumed it was Clover's- even if it wasn't it was still a reason to see her.

**_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOTIME LAPSEoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

The girl left behind footsteps- not very hard to follow. In the middle of the forest, A little cottage sat. She was outside doing something that looked like gardening- but vampires don't garden, yet she was not like any other vampire I had ever met. I watched her for a while. Reality struck, the sun was slowly getting closer and closer to her. It was about to touch her, she didnt seem to notice.

"Clover!" I shouted

It was too late. The sunlight had hit her


End file.
